


Farewell Stars

by mttbrand



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Gen, Other, Super Angst, Violence, more characters will be added eventually, title might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mttbrand/pseuds/mttbrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"*Life isn't easy at all. Especially when you're repeating timelines without a clue."</p><p>Living with the skeleton brothers in Snowdin was the best thing you could ask for. Each day is worth treasuring and you can't help but become happy with the way life was. It felt as if it could last for eternity. But not everything lasts, especially in the Underground. Every two months, you come, you live, you die, the timeline resets and everything repeats over again.</p><p>But what happens when you live beyond two months? You start to discover dark secrets and questions start to build up. Everything starts changing and you can't tell the difference between reality and dreams anymore. As time passes, a certain skeleton will pick you up when you're losing yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading, there is violence, blood, death and self hatred in this!! Please reconsider reading if you are triggered by these!!!!

 

_You entered the unknown land with only your winter clothes, messenger bag and cellphone, already fascinated by the beauty and warmth the place brought to you._

_It was nice and peaceful seeing the blue reflect off the waters and create a glowing blue light across the rough surface and walls of the area. Honestly, this was a little better_

_than Snowdin just because it was way warmer and a little more tranquil. You and cold didn't go together very much and that was a very true fact.  You continued to scavenge a_

_and observe the place in peace, taking pictures of the unusual sights with your cellphone, making sure to print them and stick them to your diary later. You could only hope_

_that Papyrus and Sans didn't read your journal entries because it sounded so childish._

 

_You detected a small castle up ahead and thought it was the most beautiful sight so far, so you decided to pull out your cellphone and take a picture of the_ _wondrous_

_silhouette. "I hope you enjoy that sight because that'll be your last picture!" You heard someone yell, causing you to jump up in fear. You desperately searched_

_for the source of the voice until a blue spear pierce the ground in front of you. You screeched and fell to your ass, scrambling away from the spear. "Haha! Weakling, you're not_

_gonna get away from me this time!!!" You knew that this wasn't gonna be the last spear that would be shot to you, so you stumbled up on your feet, running away from_

_the unknown figure. You felt your breath hitching as you tried to run faster, almost surpassing your limits. You stopped in your tracks, chest heaving up and down in an_

_abnormal_

_pace, searching left and right for a hiding place. After a few seconds of  looking in all direction, you ran over to the cave nearby and hid yourself in it, trying not to breath very_

_loudly, which seemed nearly impossible at this point. You covered your mouth to lessen the noise and felt your heart pounding out of your chest. After you heard footsteps_

_pass the cave, you felt a huge weight release from your shoulders._

 

_You pulled out your cell and dialed Sans number, hoping to God that he'd be active enough to pick up._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_It passed seven minutes and Sans didn't even bother to pick up and hang up on you. You felt like crying but you held in your tears and dialed Papyrus, who was possibly_

_your last choice, and hoped for the best. After a few minutes of sheer panic, Papyrus finally picked up, exclaiming your name in joy. "WHY HELLO HUMAN, HOW ARE YOU?"_

 

_You jumped up at the volume of his voice and started speaking, your voice shaking. "Pap... Can.... C-Can you pick me up at...Uh.."_

_"HUMAN, ARE YOU OKAY?! YOU DON'T SOUND VERY COMFORTABLE!!" You didn't realize how loud Papyrus was, and you didn't hear the distant footsteps becoming louder_

_and louder within each second. You didn't have the courage to hold back the tears in your eyes._

 

_"Pap... I don't know what to do.. P-Please help me..." You started crying at this point, soft sobs escaping your throat. "W-WHAT IS WRONG?! WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!?"  He_

_exclaimed worriedly, obviously struck by the surprise. "I-"_

 

_"I finally found you!" You heard a familiar voice. No, no, no,  anything but this. "HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! WHERE ARE YOU AT????"  You whimpered softly as the figure moved_

_closer with a glowing blue spear in her hand.  You could hear Papyrus' voice shout through the phone but that didn't matter right now._

 

_The figure stopped in front of you with a menacing smile. It was a female with heavy armor attached to her body, blue skin and red hair dangling from the back of her_

_head. She had fish features on her and it really did make you wonder. "Sorry kid, you're our ticket to freedom and I won't let that opportunity go. We have six souls_

_and you'll be our last." Tears started falling out of your eyes and you felt hopeless at this point. The female lifted up the spear, and said her last words before_

_she roughly let the spear down on your chest.  The last thing you saw was the stars that formed in the cave. Then your world_

_went black within a heartbeat._

 

_"Sorry kid."_

 

_And the timeline restarted once more._

 

_******_

 

Your eyes fluttered open and you immediately shut it due to the bright light above you. It blinded you and your head started to ache once more.

After a few minutes of groaning and feeling the soft breeze, you sat up, seeing that you had fallen down on a golden flower bed that seemed to shine with the 

natural light coming from above.  It was a really beautiful sight, but you had no memory of what happened. Standing up, you went to

venture off in this unknown place

 

 

As you made your way through the door, it somehow filled you with  **determination.**

 

This was a start of a new timeline and another 2 months to live for. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love the toll, happy skeleton? '.:^)  
> Asterial here and thank you so much for reading! I hope this chapter was okay and I hope it made sense!  
> I'm hoping you enjoyed it! I know this chapter is short and undetailed but I promise the rest will be better!


End file.
